


Reflections

by Julia3132



Series: Living Life in Five Year Intervals [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Afterlife, Broken Dreams, Characters deaths mentioned, Communal family, F/M, Guardian Angels, Kids and Grandkids, M/M, Professional Success, Regrets, Story within a Story, Surrogacy, Unfriendly to both Rachel and Mercedes, finn's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Ten years after Blaine and Kurt agree to work together, Finn reflects on the lives of those he left behind and the role he has played in several of them.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> While the majority of the characters are approaching 40, Finn died when he was just starting college. I chose to have him still “talk” like he did in high school. Be prepared for lots of grammatical errors and copious use of the word AWESOME. He also likes to ramble by interjecting random thoughts/explanations into his story. The English teacher in me is dying a little inside but I tried to give the story an authentic voice.

**Story as told by Finn**

** 5 Years times 2 **

**June 15, 2033 (11:59 am)**

I’m glad I get to be here, even though nobody will ever know. I can’t ‘haunt’ anyone (which would have been soooo cool!).

Just so you know,the people writing for TV and movies soooo don’t get the rules of the afterlife. Because of rule number one, I get to be here because Burt is not allowed to be at his own funeral. I do get to tell him about it. I am his ‘Intro to the Afterlife’ Guide.

When I was back at McKinley, I wondered a couple of times about what a 20 year Glee reunion would look like. I never thought it would be like this.

It amazes me (and kinda makes me sad) that the majority of the Old New Directions (my New Directions) wound up being the ‘Lima Losers’ they swore they would never be. What is really shocks me is that Rachel and Mercedes are ‘Losers’ too.

Five years after Rachel’s graduation nothing had really happened with either of them. Because they weren’t big stars yet (like everyone in Blaine’s play. I’ll talk about that later) they came back to Lima to regroup. They never left.

Mercedes is the Choir Director at her church. She married her old boyfriend (the one she dumped for Sam) Shane who took over the McKinley football team after Coach Beiste retired. They seem happy.

Rachel married Jesse St. James (whatever) and became pregnant two months later. Now they have three kids and one on the way (heard of birth control? So, ok, 2 are twins). Jesse directs Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel works for a Children’s Theater when she can. They fight a lot (the kids must come from lots all the make-up sex). Too much ‘divaness’ in that house. No wonder their kids are brats.

 

The other thing that everyone gets wrong about the afterlife is that not just a few of the souls (that are not reincarnated and get to say in the good place of course) get to be a guardian angel. Everyone does. The only rule is that you can’t chose someone that is in your own family. Since Kurt was ‘technically’ my brother, I couldn’t choose him which sucked because he really needed my help. I mean look at all that crap he pulled on Blaine. So I made a plan and chose Blaine. I always felt bad about what happened at the Rachel Rumble (oh, the flashbacks). And I knew that someday he and Kurt would be back in each other’s lives and then Blaine would take care of Kurt, even if they weren’t boyfriends. It was a great plan. Maybe I was a genius like Brittany and just didn’t know it.

Let me tell you, I am an AWESOME guardian angel! Ok, back to the story!

 

Once Blaine got back from having a baby (That is soooo weird. I think they call it paternity leave) he added a couple of ‘Show Choir’ people to his project. Mike Chang came to help Jeff with the choreography. If he could teach me, he could teach anyone! Right?

Then Trent (yes, that Trent) was hired to play ‘the lovable Dean of Students’. He and Kurt went to dinner not long after Trent came. They wanted to clear the air after what happened at the Rachel Rumble (oh, the flashbacks). It must have been a good dinner because after that they went out like every night for the next week. Two weeks later they announced that they were an ‘official couple’. Everyone kinda went ‘ _dduuuuhh_ ’ because they all thought they were ‘official’ after that first dinner.

Rachel and Mercedes were soooo annoying trying to get Kurt to get Blaine to cast them in _Dalton Boys_ (Damn (oops), Rachel was good at whining. And bitching (oops). And Mercedes had that whole ‘oh, Hell (her word, not mine, no apologies) to the No’ thing so think about how fast that became annoying). Kurt had to explain over and over and over and over that there weren’t any roles they would be right to even audition for. But oh, they didn’t feel like they had to actually audition and if there were no roles for them then Blaine needed to fix it. Well, that wasn’t going to happen. Kurt got sick of it. Blaine told them to fuck off (his words, not mine, no apologies). If they would have just been nice to Blaine…Do I really need to say it? Didn’t think so.

Not like those ‘Lima Losers’, everyone Blaine brought into _Dalton Boys_ has an awesome life (thanks to me). The year after _Dalton Boys_ opened it won like a ton of those Tony Awards. Kurt even won two, one for Costume Design and one for Set Design. Oh yeah, that’s another story. A lot of stuff happened that day.

 

** *Flashback  March 2023* **

“Hey Kurt” Blaine had been back at work for 6 weeks after the birth of Juliette “Will you come to lunch with me? I have some production problems I want to talk to you about. Don’t worry, it has nothing to do with your costumes. They’re great.”

So an hour later the two were sitting in a Manhattan restaurant when Blaine started talking about the issues he was having with set design. “I don’t know what it is but Margret is just not understanding what I want. Her sketches are beautiful but they are just not working on stage. Can you look at things and maybe give me some ideas? I trust your eye, plus you know what Dalton was like. While I want **Dalton** , I don’t want **_Dalton_**.”

Kurt laughed and said he would love too. Three weeks later Margret threw a fit because Blaine had involved Kurt in her designs and she told Blaine it was either Kurt or her. Blaine fired her ass (oops) on the spot and that’s how Kurt became the set designer.

**Back to the lunch**

When they were almost done with their lunches, Kurt saw that Blaine was very quiet. “Is there something wrong Blaine?”

“Kurt, I’ve been wanting to ask you a question but I don’t want to ruin what we have started building here.”

“It’s ok Blaine. What is it?”

“What happened that night at Rachel’s? I had thought that we were in a better place after Christmas.”

Kurt just looked at Blaine. This was his chance to tell the story he had wanted to tell for a long time. He thought about not telling Blaine the truth but he was not, as Blaine said, going to ‘ruin what we started building here’. So he began by saying that, after Christmas, he had felt the same way as Blaine. Then he talked about his decision to go to the Lima Bean. And then he talked about Eli.

Blaine looked like he was going to hurl. Tears ran down his face. When he was finally able to speak he asked “Kurt, why didn’t you tell me?”

Kurt wanted to say “you left the party with Sebastian after he broke my nose, you didn’t answer my 41 phone calls or 51 texts, Jeff Sterling told me to get a clue, you didn’t come to the ‘Big Glee Good-Bye’, you went to Columbia instead of NYADA, you fell in love with Sebastian, you wouldn’t go to lunch with me when we were back in Lima, I watched Sebastian ask you to marry him, I met and fell in and out of love with Adam, you ran out of the room because your daughter was being born.” However, he just said “It was never the right time.”

**End of Flashback**

 

Ok, back to me, Finn Hudson, being the most AWESOME guardian angel ever.

Even before _Dalton Boys_ won all of those Tony thingies, and Grammys for Blam, Hollywood was fighting for the rights to make the show into a movie. Blaine finally said yes, but he demanded to keep full creative control, the movie had to be shot in New York and he got to keep his Dalton Crew (That’s what they call themselves. They couldn’t be Dalton Boys because of Kitty. Sam was good at giving everything nicknames).  

Of course the movie was HUGE! It made like a billion dollars (oh flashback, Sam singing ‘Billionaire’. That’s funny). Everyone in the Crew (for short) was nominated for an Oscar. Sam won one (song) and Blaine won three. He won song, adapted screen play and the big one—Best Film! Dudes, they beat Transformers 15! The one that was kinda a surprise was when Trent won for Best Supporting Actor. He thanked his husband, Kurt (Yes!), in his speech.

Even though the Crew had all of this professional success (Hello! I am Blaine’s guardian angel and I make sure that he is AWESOME so he can make everyone else AWESOME. Thank You Very Much!), everyone was most proud of ‘the Dalton Family’. I like to think that if things would have worked out Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and I would have raised our kids like this. It makes me sad to think of what might have been.

The Family (for short) reminds me of one of those ‘Sister Wives’ families but with a lot of gay guys instead of chicks. Ok, try to follow this. I wish I had flow charts. Who am I kidding? Flow charts confuse me.

Blaine and Sebastian have Sami and Juliette. Kitty is Sami’s bio-mom and Sebastian’s cousin is Juliette bio-mom. So biologically they are not sisters. They are second cousins.

Kitty and Sam have Blammie (such an awesome name) and Thomas Sebastian (He’s new. Thomas is Kitty’s dad’s name. It was also Burt’s middle name). Blammie and Tommy are full brothers but they are biologically half-brothers of Sami. It took me a while to get it. It’s kinda confusing.

So because of all that mess, each of the four adults go by a “parental” name. Sami and Juliette call Blaine Papa and Sebastian Daddy. They both call Kitty Mama Kat (I think just call Juliette’s bio-mom by her name if they ever see her) and Sam is Popeye (It was supposed to be Pappy but when Sami tried to say it, it came out Popeye. Sam loves it. He even does an impression).  

Ok, still with me? Ok. Blammie calls Kitty and Sam mom and dad (Tommy doesn’t call anyone anything. He’s new). Blammie calls Blaine Senior (his name is Blaine too) and he calls Sebastian Daddi-o. (Sam taught him. Sebastian HATES it). Are you confused? Yeah, it’s a lot.

Kurt, Trent, Jeff, Nick and Mike call themselves the ‘Big Gay Uncles’ or Guncles. No, Mike is not gay. It is just easier for the kids if he is just Guncle Mike. Besides, Mike loves it as much as Sebastian HATES Daddi-o (I personally think Sebastian secretly loves ‘Daddi-o’ but will never let Sam know it).

There is another new member of the Family. A month ago Kurt and Trent brought home Dalton Finn (They call him Finn. I am totally honored). It is really nice to see my mom holding her grandson (I just wish Burt could have met him). She says Finn is not her first grandchild. She’s been Grammie to all of the Family kids since the day they were born.

I like to think since I am Blaine’s AWESOME guardian angel and he brought all of these people into the Family that I played a role in giving my mom her dream—a whole bunch of grandkids. That helps.

Well, I better get back and let Burt know about everything. I wonder what path he is going to be put on. I know for sure that he won’t go to the bad place, so it will be reincarnation or guardian angel. If he is reincarnated I hope he goes back as a dude again because then he can be someone’s AWESOME dad. He was a really, really good dad (Not just to Kurt but to me too. Hell (oops), he was a good dad to half of the New Directions). If he is not reincarnated then I can train him to be an AWESOME guardian angel like me. I wonder who he would choose. I think Puck needs some help.

Ok, going for real this time. Bye mom. Love You. I'll tell Burt you're doing ok.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I always believed Blaine had to find out the story of Kurt and Eli at the Lima Bean. Since it did not find its way into ‘Reality’ I wanted to make sure to have it here (thus the Flashback).  
> Finn is a Guardian Angel. That explains his need to apologize for/acknowledge foul language.  
> Billionaire: McCoy, Travie; Mars, Bruno; Levine, Ari; Lawrence, Phillip 2010 (Glee Version) Performed Episode 2x01


End file.
